


watch me unfold

by tatoeba



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Blindfolds, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 14:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatoeba/pseuds/tatoeba
Summary: even if yixing can't see baekhyun, he can feel him, and that's what matters most.





	watch me unfold

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write something for yixing's birthday and also for baekxing day which was earlier this week. i missed yixing's birthday by a little buT IT'S STILL CLOSE ENOUGH TO COUNT RIGHT?? 
> 
> anyway this was inspired by [this pic](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DLd4hbVVoAAVEjN.jpg) of yixing i saw yesterday and i basically just used writeordie the whole time today to finish it. /lies dead on the floor
> 
> anyway!!! i hope u enjoy this~ thank u to bianca for looking over it for me ilu 
> 
> title taken from [unfold](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZGlhIIuifSw) by alina baraz

"Are you sure?" Baekhyun asks from where he's sitting in front of Yixing on their bed, legs crossed in front of him.

Yixing smiles, laughs almost. Baekhyun's been asking this so much in the past few days that Yixing's wondering now if _Baekhyun_ is the one who's unsure about this. "Yes," he says. "I am." He tilts his head to the side a little, assesses the little furrow in Baekhyun's brows and adds, "Are _you_ sure? This doesn't seem to be as bad as when we did that thing with the vibrator and--"

Baekhyun turns a little red at that, flush spreading down his neck to his chest. He's only wearing a pair of black boxer briefs. Yixing, too, is similarly in a state of undress. There's no reason for clothes with what they're planning. 

"I know, I know," Baekhyun says quickly, and his lips purse up in a cute little pout that makes Yixing want to kiss him senseless. Soon, he reminds himself, trying to focus on Baekhyun's worries for now. They need to clear this out before they start. "It's just new, okay? Whenever we try something different, I get a little nervous." He's gnawing on his lower lip now, drops his eyes to his hands. He's holding a long black strip of fabric between his fingers. Just looking at it makes Yixing's arousal simmer. "I want it to be good for you."

"Baekhyun," Yixing says softly, waits for Baekhyun to look back up at him. He smiles. "It's always good with you."

There's a moment of silence, then the bed creaks loudly as Baekhyun all but throws himself at Yixing, hands finding his face, legs tangling together, lips meeting with unbridled desire. Yixing laughs into Baekhyun's mouth as he falls onto his back against the sheets, and Baekhyun settles comfortably against him, kissing him again and again until he starts to laugh, too.

"Okay," he says after a few minutes. "Okay. Let's do this."

It makes Yixing laugh again, the way Baekhyun talks like this is something Totally Serious. It's just sex. It's just sex combined with sensory deprivation. Blindfolds. That's all. Definitely not as scandalous as the time with the wax or when Yixing had fucked Baekhyun in a dressing room at the mall. Yixing doesn't really remember anymore where he'd first seen this, why he'd been interested in it, but a few weeks ago he'd brought it up, and Baekhyun, always eager to try new things, had been on board soon enough.

They'd researched it a bit, as they always do. They try to be the most prepared, to figure out what exactly they wanted from it. As the days went on, Yixing grew more and more comfortable with the idea. There was something so intriguing about it; not being able to see Baekhyun's face as he touched him, as he fucked him.

"I thought you liked watching me when we fuck," Baekhyun had teased one night and Yixing had just shrugged half-heartedly and replied, "Eh, I've seen enough of your face to last a lifetime," and had shriek-laughed when Baekhyun had run his fingers across the sensitive part of Yixing's neck in revenge.

It's a pretty tame kink, all things considered. It's a wonder they hadn't done it before. But they're here now, Yixing thinks, heart pounding in anticipation as he sits back up, waiting as Baekhyun finally, finally slips the silky blindfold around Yixing's head. He ties it gently at the back and asks, "Is it too tight?"

"No," Yixing replies. He blinks a few times. His eyelashes brush against the fabric.

"Can you see anything?"

"No," Yixing says again. It's just black.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Baekhyun asks and Yixing rolls his eyes.

"If I know you at all Baekhyun, I know you're giving me the finger," he says and Baekhyun's mock-gasp of outrage is enough to tell him he's right.

"I would _never_ ," he says, but Yixing just laughs, reaches out carefully until he can find Baekhyun's hand. It's strange, like this, not being able to see where he's touching, or see how close Baekhyun is sitting, or anything like that. His fingers still feel the same in Yixing's hand, though, soft, long, warm. Baekhyun falls silent as he lets their fingers slide together for a moment. Yixing can't see, but he can feel Baekhyun's eyes on him. He can hear his heart beating twice is loud in his ears, the gentle hum of the air conditioning underneath it all.

"Kiss me," Yixing says, and Baekhyun does.

It's slower this time. Far more tender. Yixing jolts slightly at Baekhyun's free hand brushing along the side of his face, up into his hair. Yixing is pushed back into the sheets again, the knot of the blindfold a little uncomfortable as it presses against his head, but he can ignore it in favor of Baekhyun climbing into his lap. Yixing releases Baekhyun's fingers, slides his hands up familiar thighs. He feels the way Baekhyun's skin goosebumps underneath his touch. He feels the way his abs tighten a little under his fingertips as he traces over them. Things he never really noticed before, or thought too much about are suddenly at the forefront of his mind. Not being able to see Baekhyun means Yixing can _feel_ him so much more.

He loves it.

He wants more.

He drops his hands from Baekhyun’s abs and tightens his hands against Baekhyun's thighs again, nails digging in for a brief moment that makes Baekhyun sigh in pleasure against his lips. Then he slides them around to his waist and further still to take Baekhyun's ass in his palms. He squeezes with purpose, lips stretching into a smile when Baekhyun laughs. The pretty sound easily morphs into a pretty moan as Yixing rolls his hips up against him, cocks rubbing together through their underwear.

Baekhyun pulls away with a little gasp. Yixing can feel his eyes on him. He's starting to get used to that heavy sensation, but he wishes he could see Baekhyun's face. They've barely begun and already he's cursing the existence of the blindfold. He wants to see how pink Baekhyun's mouth has gotten, wants to see the look in his eyes, what he's thinking.

Instead he just has to wait. It's a good thing Baekhyun's not the most patient person.

"You seem eager," he says, voice cutting through the silence. "Is it because of the blindfold, or is it just because you really want this?"

"Both," Yixing answers truthfully. "Are you going to do something, or are you just gonna sit here?"

Baekhyun hums softly. Then he shifts just a little, making himself more comfortable in Yixing's lap, or so Yixing assumes, until Baekhyun is rocking his hips down, practically rubbing his ass over Yixing's quickly hardening cock. "I bet I could make you come from just sitting here," he says and Yixing doesn't have to see to know Baekhyun's smirking at him.

He licks his hips, settles his hands back on Baekhyun's waist, rubs his thumb along the bare skin above his underwear. "You definitely could," Yixing says. "But that's not what I want."

"What do you want, Yixing?" Baekhyun asks. A hand slides up the front of Yixing's chest, then slowly back down.

Yixing lets out a little sigh, arching into the touch. It's barely anything, but right now it feels like so much. The warm of Baekhyun's hand, the attention, it's a lot. The blindfold makes everything else feel ten times more.

"Come on babe," Baekhyun says, and this time his voice is much closer, almost directly in Yixing's ear. It makes him shudder, cock pulsing against Baekhyun's ass, arousal less of a simmer and more like hot lava boiling under his skin. "Tell me what you want."

"I want--" he starts, his voice faltering as Baekhyun presses a tiny kiss to his jaw, then his neck, starts to work his way down. "Oh, fuck, I want--Baekhyun, I want you to fuck me."

"Yeah?" Baekhyun says, kissing Yixing's collarbone. "I can do that."

"Fuck," Yixing laughs. "Then get on it already."

Teeth scrape over his nipple and Yixing yells out in surprise. "Fuck," Baekhyun says. His tongue swipes over Yixing's nipple. "Fuck, I like seeing you like this," he says. His breath is hot against the cool residue of his tongue. "You're really into this."

"I'm into you," Yixing says.

That makes Baekhyun laugh, and Yixing's heard this laugh so many times before, but right now, as it fills his ears, warms his heart, it almost sounds new. Bright and beautiful. He can imagine the look on Baekhyun's face as he laughs, and it's wonderful, but it's still not the same as seeing it with his eyes.

"As you should be," Baekhyun says between kisses across Yixing's sternum. "I'm amazing." He runs his tongue over Yixing's other nipple and Yixing can feel the way his lips stretch into a grin when Yixing jolts from the sensation.

"You could be even more amazing if you'd hurry up," Yixing coaxes.

"Maybe," Baekhyun agrees, and the bed creaks a little as Baekhyun shifts, maybe pulls away, Yixing can't tell. He gasps when Baekhyun flicks a finger against his nipple and adds, "But I'm kind of enjoying taking you apart right now."

"Baekhyun--"

"Shh," Baekhyun cuts in. "Let me take care of you, babe."

And, well, how can Yixing say no to that? His plea for more, for Baekhyun not to tease, fades away on the tip of his tongue and instead he lies there, waiting to see--no, _feel_ , whatever Baekhyun will do next. They'd discussed this actually, figuring out the rules for this play. Yixing had decided he didn't want to know what Baekhyun was planning. He wanted the anticipation, the surprise.

"You mean you _don't_ want me to tell you where I'm gonna kiss you? Or touch you?" Baekhyun had said with a wicked little grin, running his hands along Yixing's thighs.

"I think you talk enough during sex already, don't you?" Yixing had replied and then kissed Baekhyun's indignant squawk off his lips.

Now, as Baekhyun slowly kisses his way down Yixing's chest, he thinks he wouldn't mind hearing his voice a little more. But Baekhyun is doing as he said he would, and Yixing enjoys the soft sounds he makes, the way he can hear the bed shifting under their weight as Baekhyun moves back, the faint outside noises through the window. Every one of Baekhyun's breaths. The gentle glide of his fingers against Yixing's skin.

He sighs as Baekhyun dips even lower, mouthing just above the waistband of his briefs, teeth digging in as if he intends to leave a bruise there. Yixing hopes he does, hopes that later he'll see the proof of this moment on his skin, traces of Baekhyun left over that he can think about when they're not together.

His thoughts fizzle away as Baekhyun seems to settle more comfortable between Yixing's legs and hooks his fingers into the waist of Yixing's underwear. "I'm taking this off now," he says and Yixing laughs, breathless, wriggles his hips to help Baekhyun peel the fabric off. He makes it down to Yixing's knees before his mouth is back on him, tongue sliding up along his pelvic bone and making Yixing moan. It's hot, wet, and he’s already so hard, cock resting against his stomach, so close to where Baekhyun's mouth is, and yet not close enough.

"Baekhyun," Yixing breathes out, desperation rising in his veins. He reaches out a hand, wanting to touch, wanting to feel Baekhyun under his fingers, and ends up with a handful of his soft hair. He laughs again, softly, runs his fingers through the strands. "Touch me."

"I am touching you," Baekhyun says in a teasing voice. He kisses Yixing's hip. "See?" There's a pause, and then he snorts. "I mean, you can't see--but--fuck, nevermind."

"I know what you mean," Yixing says with a laugh. "And that's not--I want more."

"I know you do, babe," Baekhyun says and Yixing imagines that Baekhyun's eyeing his cock right now. "Relax," he continues, finally tugging Yixing's underwear down to his ankles, pushing Yixing's legs to the side so he can get them off before pulling him back into position.

Yixing gasps at the way Baekhyun runs his hands up his legs after, palms so warm over his knees, against his thighs, where he stops and squeezes with both his hands.

"You look so good like this," Baekhyun says in a low, almost reverent voice. His hands slide further up again, then down, and all the touching has Yixing's skin so hot, his heart pounding in his ears, his arousal coiling tight deep in his belly. "I want to take you apart."

It makes Yixing moan. His hips jerk up a little, desperate for friction, touch, something. There's nothing, though, just Baekhyun's eyes heavy on him, watching, assessing, like he's figuring out exactly how he wants to take Yixing apart. He swallows thickly and huffs out a short laugh. "You're all talk," he taunts, tugging at Baekhyun's hair. "All you've been doing is staring at me."

Baekhyun mock-gasps. Yixing can picture the offended look on his face so easily and it makes him smile. "I've been touching you," he says. He drums his fingers along Yixing's thighs. "Kissing you." He presses a little kiss to Yixing's stomach. "Biting you." His teeth sink in and Yixing groans, sliding his fingers tighter through Baekhyun's hair.

"Fuck me," Yixing says. He's becoming delirious with want. Not being able to see Baekhyun is as incredible as it is frustrating. He wants to look at him, see the desire in his eyes. It's not enough to just hear it in his voice, although Yixing's been enjoying that quite a lot. He knows Baekhyun, can tell from the breathless sound of his words how much he wants this, how much he's trying to hold himself back. Yixing doesn't want him to hold back.

"Come on, Baekhyun," he urges. "Touch me, please. Suck me off, finger me, _anything_ , I--"

"Anything?" Baekhyun says and Yixing’s fingers fall reluctantly from his hair as Baekhyun lifts his head away. 

"Anything," Yixing sighs.

There's silence, then, for a moment, before suddenly the bed groans under the weight of Baekhyun moving away. The fingers against his thighs gone. He's moved off the bed entirely, Yixing's sure, and he's about to complain, yank this stupid blindfold off and pull Baekhyun back when he hears the sound of familiar sound of the drawer to his right being opened.

Yixing slumps back against the sheets with a relieved sigh.

Baekhyun laughs. "Did you think I was gonna just leave you there?"

"No," Yixing says. "I wasn't--It's hard to tell what you're thinking when I can't see you."

"I know," Baekhyun says softly. "We should've pulled the lube out earlier."

"Probably," Yixing agrees. The drawer slams shut. The bed dips at the end by Yixing's feet as Baekhyun undoubtedly returns to his place between his legs. He sighs as a hand falls to his knee, slides up his thigh again, comforting.

He isn't expecting Baekhyun's mouth to follow, but there's a gentle kiss to his thigh, then another, and one more before he sinks his teeth in along the side.

"Oh fuck," Yixing groans, curling his fingers into the sheets as Baekhyun marks him, swipes his tongue over the spot before he moves up.

"You're really impatient tonight," Baekhyun says in a lilting voice. "I like it."

Yixing laughs. "Since it's usually _you_ who has no patience, right?" he quips and Baekhyun gives the side of his stomach a little pinch. "We'll see how long that lasts."

"I guess we will," Baekhyun agrees, and then, before Yixing even suspects it, Baekhyun's licking a wet, hot stripe right up the base of his cock.

Yixing's moan feels like it's been ripped from him. His hips buck up in surprise, and Baekhyun's breath, just as hot, wisps over his sensitive cock, makes it jump eagerly against his stomach. "Fuck," Yixing says. "You could've warned me."

"Where's the fun in that?" Baekhyun teases before he kisses the head of Yixing's cock. "Besides, you're the one who said you didn't want me to tell you what I was gonna do."

"You should probably tell me if you're gonna do something like that," Yixing says. "I could've kneed you in the head."

"Thank god you didn't," Baekhyun laughs. "Now shut up and enjoy this."

He takes Yixing's cock into his mouth, starting just at the head before continuing deeper. Fingers curl around the base of Yixing's cock and at Yixing's hip, keeping him in place. Yixing's mouth parts with choked off moans as Baekhyun sucks him oh so sweetly. He's always been so good at this and it's easy to imagine how he looks right now, head between Yixing's legs, hair all mussed, pretty pink lips stretched around his cock.

Yixing wonders if his eyes are open, if he's staring up at Yixing, watching him, or if they're closed, if he's so lost in this that he doesn't feel the need to watch at all, just feel. He wonders if Baekhyun is hard, is sure he must be by now, wonders if he's maybe rubbing himself against the bed. Yixing can't feel the bed moving much, so maybe Baekhyun's being careful, holding out to ensure they make this last. He's so good like that, taking care of Yixing as much as Yixing takes care of him.

The fingers around the base of Yixing's cock slowly disappear as Baekhyun takes more of him into his mouth. He pulls back to breathe, his hot breath fanning over Yixing's sensitive skin, before he delves back in for more. His tongue swirls around the head, lapping over the head, down the vein along the underside. Not being able to see makes this the most intense blowjob Yixing's ever received and he's on the edge so fast.

"Baekhyun--Baekhyun, please--wait, if you keep going I'll come--" Yixing warns him, carefully reaching a hand out, practically swatting at the air until he finds Baekhyun's firm shoulder.

"Then come," Baekhyun says when he pulls off, and _god_ , his voice, it sounds so rough, so wrecked, it's a miracle Yixing doesn't come just from that.

"No, I want--I want you to fuck me, so please," he says. "Don't let me come yet."

Baekhyun lets out this little hum of consideration as he continues to mouth along Yixing's cock, kissing it gently all over like he's worshiping it with his lips. Yixing can't believe he can't see this right now.

"All right," Baekhyun says eventually. "I'm gonna finger you then, so relax and don't knee me in the head."

"I make no promises," Yixing laughs, but it easily turns into a groan as Baekhyun releases his cock and it falls back against his stomach with a little wet smack.

He listens as Baekhyun uncaps the lube, at the soft sounds of Baekhyun's breathing. He lets Baekhyun push his legs apart and gasps the warm touch of the lube against his entrance. Baekhyun's slow when he pushes in the first finger, almost too slow. Yixing's been waiting so long for this that it's less relief and more frustration.

"Come on," he coaxes, pushing his hips down.

"Okay," Baekhyun says quickly, and as he pushes a second finger in alongside the first, it's clear that his control is starting to break. He wants this as much as Yixing. His fingers push inside and crook deep within him, drawing low moans from Yixing's lips. After all the waiting, this feels so good. Baekhyun's fingers are perfect for this, long and slender, reaching deep enough to brush right where it matters until Yixing is curling his toes into the sheets, curling his fingers into Baekhyun's hair.

"Baekhyun," he gasps, not even sure what he wants, what he's asking for, if he's asking for anything at all. "Baekhyun."

"I'm here," Baekhyun says softly. He drops a kiss to Yixing's pelvis, another to his stomach, working up. "I'm right here, Yixing, I'm--"

"Kiss me," Yixing says, tugging at his hair, and Baekhyun does. He moves right up and Yixing can feel the heat of his breath before he's kissing him, slotting their mouths together with ease. Yixing can taste a little of himself on Baekhyun's tongue and it makes him moan harder, rocking his hips down into Baekhyun's hand just as he presses in a third finger. "Fuck," Yixing gasps into Baekhyun's mouth. "I'm--"

"Not yet," Baekhyun says. "Don't come yet. You're doing so good, Yixing. Just wait for me, okay? Wait for me to fuck you, I want--I want to fuck you so much right now."

"Then do it," Yixing says. "Fuck me, baby, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me--"

"Shit," Baekhyun groans, a hint of awe in his voice before he kisses Yixing again, harder, deeper, rougher. He pulls back suddenly once he's had his fill, and Yixing gasps when his fingers slip out between his legs. "Shit, shit, where's the lube--fuck."

"Hurry up," Yixing urges, dizzy with want, teetering on that precipice of bliss and waiting for Baekhyun to join him so they can fall together. The bed rustles loudly as Baekhyun undoubtedly strips out of his underwear, then there’s the familiar shlick sound of what must be Baekhyun lubing himself up. He moans a little, and Yixing wants to see him so badly. "I wish I could see you," he says. "You're so hard for me, aren't you, Baekhyun? You're probably all flushed and desperate, right?"

"Yes," Baekhyun says. His hands falls to Yixing's thighs, one soft and warm, the other slick with lube, leaving traces of it across Yixing's skin. His knees bump Yixing's thighs apart as he settles there before his hands slide up to Yixing's hips, drags him down against him. "You, too, you know? You look so hot right now, Yixing. The blindfold just makes it even more--fuck, I don't even know."

Yixing laughs, lets his hands find Baekhyun's at his waist, laces their fingers together for a moment. "I get it," he says. "We might have to do this again if you like it so much."

"Oh, don't worry," Baekhyun says, releasing one of Yixing's hands. Yixing's not sure where it goes until he feels the unmistakable head of Baekhyun's cock presses up against him. "We're definitely doing this again."

And then he pushes in, finally, _finally_ , his cock stretching Yixing open in a slow, steady thrust. For a few long moments, there's just silence. Neither of them say a word, but Yixing can hear the gentle creak of the bed, the air conditioning humming throughout the apartment, the footsteps of their upstairs neighbor through the ceiling. His own heartbeat seems to have stopped for the time it takes for Baekhyun to sink all the way in, and then, suddenly, it starts back up, blood rushing through his veins as he groans out in delirious pleasure.

"Fuck," Yixing says. "You feel so good."

"Don't I always?" Baekhyun quips, but it comes out strained to Yixing's hyper-sensitive ears.

"If I say yes, will you move?" Yixing asks and that pulls a laugh out of Baekhyun.

"Maybe," he says, and Yixing can't help the smile that stretches across his lips.

"Then yes," Yixing says, "you always feel good."

"That wasn't so hard was it?" Baekhyun teases, and Yixing just knows he's going to kiss him, opens up eagerly to respond to the press of Baekhyun's lips against his. The kiss starts out slow, then grows more desperate as Baekhyun draws his cock out and slams back in. Yixing moans, hooks his right leg around Baekhyun's hip, lets his hands find Baekhyun's back, fingers tracing up his spine before sinking into his hair.

"Baekhyun," Yixing says, voice edging on a whine.

"Yeah," Baekhyun says. "I know."

And he does, he clearly does, without even having to look him in the eye, Baekhyun knows what Yixing wants, needs. His pace quickens, hips snapping into Yixing in deep, precise movements. Yixing's cock rubs against the soft ridges of Baekhyun's abs and it's almost too much. He's so close he can taste it, just as much as he can taste the sweat against Baekhyun's skin as he lets his tongue slide along his jaw, down his neck. Baekhyun sighs, moans, gasps at every press of his lips, and it's like music to Yixing's ears.

"What's it like?" Baekhyun asks, a little breathless, and he doesn't have to elaborate for Yixing to know what he's talking about.

"It's good," Yixing says honestly, letting his fingers in Baekhyun's hair slide down to the nape of his neck. "It's really fucking good--I miss seeing you but, fuck, I can hear all of you, I can _feel_ all of you."

" _All_ of me, huh?" Baekhyun teases.

"You're waggling your brows at me, aren't you?" Yixing says and when Baekhyun laughs, he knows he was right. He squeezes his muscles around Baekhyun's cock purposely and smirks at the way Baekhyun instantly hisses. "Yeah, all of you," he says. "It feels like so much more than usual."

"Ouch," Baekhyun says with mock offense. "I can't believe you're attacking me like this when I've got my dick in you."

"You feel good, baby," Yixing says in the gentlest voice he can muster. "Keep doing what you're doing, please."

"Are you close?" Baekhyun asks and there's urgency in his voice, now. The bed gives a little on either side of Yixing's head and he's sure that Baekhyun's bracing his arms, his hands there, as his rhythm grows faster. Yixing curls both his legs around Baekhyun's waist, drags him even closer, moans loudly at the way it adjusts Baekhyun's angle and the head of his cock rubs against his prostate.

"Yes, yes, fuck, more, Baekhyun, keep going," Yixing says, the words falling from his lips unbidden. Sweat drips along his temple, the bridge of his nose. The blindfold feels almost heavy against his face, itches against his sweaty skin. The heat of Baekhyun's breath tickles his jaw, his neck, his hair feels a little damp between Yixing's fingers.

"Fuck, Yixing, I'm gonna come," Baekhyun says.

"Do it," Yixing coaxes, rocking his hips down to meet every one of Baekhyun's thrusts. So close, so close, so _close_. "Do it, baby, come for me, let me feel you--"

"Oh fuck," Baekhyun groans and that's it. His hips jerk deep into Yixing once, twice, three times before he buries himself all the way he comes. The sound of his moan rings in Yixing's ears, louder than the pounding of his heart, louder even than Yixing's own ragged noise as he comes soon after, propelled into orgasm from the feeling of Baekhyun's cock pulsing inside of him.

Silence falls between them again, but it lasts only until they've caught their breaths. Then Baekhyun is laughing, a soft, breathless kind of laugh that rumbles through his chest. Yixing can feel it against his own, and it makes him smile wide as he slowly lowers his legs from around Baekhyun's waist and sags against the bed, totally spent.

"That was fucking amazing," Baekhyun says into the crook of Yixing's neck. "Holy fuck."

"Holy fuck is right," Yixing agrees with a laugh. "Are you gonna get off me now?"

"Cruel," Baekhyun says. Yixing can hear the pout in his voice. "You don't even want to cuddle?"

"We can cuddle all you want after we clean up," Yixing says. "And you take this blindfold off me."

"Oh," Baekhyun says. "Right." He laughs. "Sorry."

Yixing presses a little kiss to the side of Baekhyun's head. "It's okay," he says, and then sighs as he feels Baekhyun pull back. They both groan a little when he slips his cock out, but then Baekhyun's hands are gently tugging the blindfold off over his head.

It takes a few moments for Yixing to be able to see. He blinks through the sudden light in the room, lets his eyes adjust to the brightness before he finally makes out the shape of the window to his left, the door at the right corner, the white of the walls. Then, finally, there's Baekhyun, staring down at him from the edge of the bed, broad-shouldered, skin flushed pink, lips a little swollen, his hair a right mess. He looks, well, fucked, and Yixing could maybe come again from just the sight of him.

Instead, he pushes that all back, and says, "Hi."

Baekhyun grins. "Hi," he says back. "How're you feeling?"

"Great," Yixing answers honestly, then he considers for a moment. "Sticky." He glances down at where his own come is smeared against his stomach, and he can feel Baekhyun's come leaking against his thigh.

"Shower?" Baekhyun asks, and Yixing nods, lets Baekhyun pull him out of bed and into the bathroom.

The cool spray of water definitely helps, but it's being able to _see_ Baekhyun again after all that time that makes Yixing suddenly so safe, so happy, so content. He cups Baekhyun's face in his hands and kisses him soundly.

"I love you," Yixing says when he pulls away some long, wonderful minutes later.

"Happy birthday, Yixing," Baekhyun says, beaming, and Yixing can't think of anything better to do than to kiss him once again.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  1\. yixing in a blindfold is hot that's it that's basically all this fic was about thanks for tuning in :Db
> 
> 2\. me, everyday: i miss baekxing
> 
> 3\. happy birthday yixing i hope u had a good one ❤
> 
> come say hi on [twitter](http://twitter.com/xingkais) | [ask.fm](http://ask.fm/koiyake) | [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/xingkais)


End file.
